2 Minutes, 11 Seconds
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: The Sand siblings have a little plot of their own. Sequel to Hold On To Hope GaaraxSakura.


Sakura was up and early because she couldn't contain her blissfulness. It was her birthday! And...she wanted to spend it with her Gaara. She giggled, remincing about what happened on his birthday, just months ago. She called him old and had chased her around the room. A memory of the cake throwing came to mind.

_**Flashback**_

_After Sakura had called Gaara old, his face changed completely. With Gaara, he made use of his hands and started tickling the pink kunoichi. She squealed and giggled at his touch before getting off the couch and running over to Temari. Gaara got up and followed her around the house._

_Running back into the living room where the others were, Sakura picked up a slice of cake. It was white, creamy and sticky. Sakura wasn't afraid to use it. Gaara's eyes and as well as Temari's, widened._

_" Sakura! Don't you--" Temari couldn't finish her sentence as the cake flew into the air and landed right on her younger brother's face, parts of it fell off and made a mess at his feet._

_" Sakura-koi..." Gaara let out a playful growl, that Sakura knew all too well. Sakura nervously stepped back, her hands in front of her. Gaara made a grab at a slice of cake as he advanced on her._

_" The cake just slipped, Gaara-kun. It was a-- Yikes!" Sakura duck when a piece of the cake flew at her. " Hey! Gaara!" Sakura cried, another piece came at her and this time, she wasn't able to dodge it, which hit her square in the face. Sakura gasped. The audience was entranced at the couple and at their entertainment._

_After a few minutes of cake throwing, the whole living room was a sticky mess._

_" Gaara! Sakura! Clean this up, now! Both of you!" Temari roared, leaving the two youngsters to clean it up. Sasuke and Naruto had returned home, Kankuro returned to his room for the rest of the day and Temari was busy ordering the two shinobis around._

_Sakura and Gaara huddled together. Temari looked at them quizically. " Just what are you guys up to?" Temari growled._

_" Nothing..." Gaara replied._

_" ...Just this!" Sakura cried, throwing the last piece of the cake towards the sand nin. Everyone only heard a SPLAT!_

_" SAKURA!! GAARA!!" Temari raged, they both ran for it._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Sakura burst out laughing to no one in particular. ' _That reminds me. Got to meet up with Gaara for our date._' Sakura thought getting her coat and running out of the door.

Gaara and his two siblings were planning a plot to take revenge on the pink haired kunoichi.

" I got the video camera, Gaara!" Kankuro cried, holding the gadget. Temari smirked,

" Are you sure, Sakura won't get mad? I mean, I heard she has been training under the 5th Hokage." Gaara just shrugged.

" I can handle her if she gets too rough." He had the most perverted smirk on his face, surprising the two sand siblings.

" Yeah, I'm sure." Temari replied rolling her eyes. They all heard the doorbell and Kankuro took a peek out of the window.

" Hey, Gaara, looks like your princess is here." Gaara smirked.

' _Perfect._'

Sakura stood outside waiting for the sand shinobis to open the door, finally they did. It was Gaara.

" I thought you were going to keep me waiting out here, Gaara-kun." Sakura smirked. Gaara stood to the side, letting his pink haired kunoichi enter through the door,

" Now, why would I do that?" Gaara replied, closing the door behind them. "...Afterall, it's your birthday, is it not?" Gaara whispered, suddenly hugging Sakura from behind and smelling her scent.

' _Strawberries? Hmm..._' Gaara closed his eyes.

" Is this one of your tricks, Gaara?" Sakura replied with a raised eyebrow.

" You doubt me now?" Gaara replied, a smirk was on his lips.

" Yes." Sakura said as she got out of his hold. " Where's Temari and Kankuro?" Sakura walked around to the kitchen where she looked in the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

" They're uh..." Gaara spotted Temari and Kankuro at the stairs giving him a thumbs up, he quietly told them to go away. They left back upstairs.

" They're where, Gaara-kun?" Sakura turned around to look at him, while guzzling down her water.

" Out." Gaara replied.

" I see." Sakura set down her water on the counter and sauntered over to the sand shinobi. " Then...we're all alone in this house, are we not?"

" We are."

" So do we have everything?" Temari replied. Kankuro nodded and suddenly they heard footsteps up the stairs. Snapping their heads up, they took for their rooms as the entangled couple walked up the stairs, their lips still locked to each other. Temari and Kankuro peeked out just in time when Gaara's door closed with a click.

" It's going according to Gaara's plan." Kankuro replied with a little chuckle. Temari smirked while pulling out the videocamera.

" Let's get recording." Kankuro turned the knob on the door and was thankful that they didn't lock it, especially Sakura. Inside the room, what they saw made their nose bleed. Both shinobis were naked, but their bottom halves were covered by a thin blanket and Sakura was at the bottom, her arms and legs were wrapped around the sand shinobi who was above her busy thrusting his bottom half into her and the bed was shaking.

" I-I..don't think i can watch anymore..." Kankuro replied fainting due to the loss of blood. Temari sneered at her younger brother.

' _And here I thought men were tough._' Temari thought, while continuing to film her younger brother's make-out session.

" F-Faster, Gaara! Faster!" Sakura panted, while her lover continue to thrust from above, a thin coat of sweat covered both bodies as both came at the same time. Sakura thought he would be done, but she was wrong, when he pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach.

" Gaara?" Sakura whispered, still tired from her orgasm just seconds ago. Gaara just smirked and lifted her hips up so that she had her hands by her head and her butt in the air. Gaara entered her again and she let out a moan, while he continue to thrust into her. Temari, who was filming at the door wondered who was that sand shinobi. It definately wasn't her sweet, innocent brother.

' _Nope, it's just my horny brother._' Temari finished her thought as Gaara came into her again and they both collapsed onto the bed. Gaara got off of her and rolled to the side, while panting. Sakura turned towards him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Temari was finished for the day, the film of them making out was 2 minutes and 11 seconds long. She smirked and turned off the videocamera. Before she could leave, Kankuro woke up.

" So, are they done?" Kankuro replied.

" Kankuro?" a voice that only belonged to the pink kunoichi laying in their younger brother's bed. " What are you doing there and with Temari no less?" Sakura growled. The two siblings gulped and ran for it. Turning towards her lover, anger displayed on her beatiful face.

" Gaara, sweetheart. Did you lie to me about Temari and Kankuro?"

' _Oh, boy..._' Gaara thought.

" No...of course not." Gaara lied. Sakura raised her fist and brought it down on the sand shinobi. Gaara immediately raised his sand shield and he too also ran for it.

" Come back here, Gaara!!" Sakura cried running out of his bedroom.

Revenge is definately sweet, especially on one's birthday.

OWARI

**A/N: There! The sequel to 'Hold On To Hope'. I hoped that you like this fic as many of you wanted one. Here, like I promised! Read and review please!**


End file.
